dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Knight T.V series
The Dark Knight is a telivision series about Batman in his first year. Starring Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/ The Batman, Haley Atwell as Vicki Vale. Created by Zach Snyder and Christopher Nolan. It ran from 2012 to 2022 Main Cast *Michael Fassbender as Bruce Wayne/ The Batman- 22/22 *Haley Atwell as Vicki Vale-22/22 *John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth-21/22 *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Lucius Fox-18/22 *Bryan Cranston as Detective James Gordon-22/22 Recurring Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Azrael / Jean Paul Valley *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne (age 12) *Jimmy Smits as Mayor Burke *Robert DeNiro as Carmine Falcone *Colin Farrell as Deadshot / Floyd Lawton *Brad Dourif as Jonathan "Joe" Chill *Igor Jijikine as KGBeast / Anatoli Knyazev *Doug Jones as Killer Moth / Drury Walker *David Tennant as The Riddler / Edward Nygma *Jackie Earle Haley as Victor Zzasz / Mr. ZZAZZ Episodes # Bruce Wayne (Michael Fassbender) a 28 year old Billionare returns to Gotham after spending ten years traveling, and finds out that Carmine Falcone (Robert DeNiro) is up to some thing so creates a vigilantie persona. Vicki Vale (Hayley Atwell) is shocked that Bruce is back. # Vicki investigates someone named ZZAZZ (Jackie Earle Haley) who kidnapps females. Bruce meets up with Lucius to get weapons to become a crime fighter. Batman makes his first appearance, and stops ZZAZZ. Detective Gordon (Bryan Cranston) is told by the police to hunt him down. # The Batman must stop Killer Moth (Doug Jones) who has created bombs in Gotham. Meanwhile Bruce and Vicki go on a date. # When Mayor Burke (Jimmy Smits) is shot Bruce must investigate and crosses paths with Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot (Colin Farrell), who targets Vicki. # Alfred`s daughter visits. Bruce learns that Falcone escaped jail but must find out who. # Batman continues to investigate ZZAZZ as he kills more victims. Batman ends up emprisioning him, but he feels something is not right. # Detective James Gordon begins to show some belief about Batman, but his superior, Comissioner Loeb (Brian Cox) makes Gordon's life a hell and has his daughter, Barbara (Emma Watson) pursued. # Bruce suspection on Zsasz lead him to Arkham Asylum, where he disguises himself as an inmate. There, he discovers an escape riot plan. # Zsaz escapes Arkham, almost killing Alfred during a Wayne Manor Charity Ball. Batman hunts him down for this. # Vicki gets kidnapped by a returning Killer Moth, Who Bruce believes to be Drury Walker. # The Riddler AKA Edward Nygma (David Tennant) attacks Wayne Enterprises when Bruce remembers that his father Thomas fired him. Bruce learns that Edward went mad when he was fired. # Batman learns that Joe Chill (Brad Dourif) is still alive, and goes to find him. Vicki goes deep undercover with Falcone. Flashbacks reveal a 12 year old Bruce Wayne (David Mazouz). # Ted Kord (David Boreanaz), Bruce`s old friend and CEO of Kord Tech is attacked by people called the Spades. # Batman goes to France to investigate Azreal (Chris Hemsworth), a vigilantie who has been looking for Kane Thorne, Bruce discovers that they are after the same thing. # Deadshot along with a new assasin KG Beast (Igor Jijikine) arrive in Gotham to finally end the Batman. Bruce learns that Alfred is going on a vacation to clear his head. # Batman further investigates Azrael, and he gets the conclusion he is working with an ancient cult. Lucius Fox goes undercover on Wayne Enterprises and discover that high ranking memeber James Earl (Giancarlo Esposito) is working with Falcone and mob boss Rupert Thorne (Jon Voight). # During a snowy night, Bruce finds himself locked in Wayne Manor with Alfred, and the two disucusses Bruce's travelling years. Bruce then retells those stories, and his meetings with Kirigi (Gordon Liu) and Slade Wilson (Stephen Lang). # Batman tracks down an murderer named The Reaper (Hugh Laurie), who is stalking children in their sleeping. Bruce remembers about his childhood. # An gang fight falls in Gotham as crime bosses Carmine Falcone, The Penguin (Toby Jones) and Black Mask (Guy Pearce) wage war against one another, Batman must now investigate this. # Batman learns about the connection of the war's part of Penguin coming from small-time criminal Lawrence "The Squid" Loman (Rain), so Batman sets to pay him a "visit". # Batman must stop The Spades who are led by Hunter Zeedle. Vicki tries to go after Batman`s idenity. # Batman must face KG Beast again but this time he works with The Riddler who begin blowing things up. Bruce quits being Batman.